


You Call That a Dog?

by ReeLeeV



Series: HW Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hyungki rise, Hyungwon Bingo, M/M, Magical Creatures, Magical Realism, Strangers to Lovers, hyungki supremacy, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When Hyungwon’s out walking in the park one day, the last thing he expects is to get flattened by a mythological creature… much less to find such a creature having such a cute owner.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Series: HW Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858825
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Hyungwon Bingo: Round 2





	You Call That a Dog?

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic for the Hyungwon bingo! Square: wyvern!

Hyungwon’s been seeing things for as long as he can remember… not that he’s told anyone. He tried telling his dad once, but the man had started going off about how the same thing had happened to Hyungwon’s mother and it’d landed her in the psych ward for the remainder of her days. His father had given him a Look as if to say “bring this up again and the same will happen to you,” and, well, Hyungwon decided it wasn’t worth doing so. 

So, genetics aside, Hyungwon’s pretty normal. He’s got his life kinda down by now, working with his friends Jooheon and Hyunwoo at the local pet shop and djing when he has the time. He doesn’t like things to be complicated, so he keeps his expenses to a minimal. He doesn’t own a car, he rents his apartment, and he has a cheap phone service. Life is easy, and the things he see never really bother him. 

That is, until there’s a wyvern catapulting towards him with a slobbering mouth and a spiked tail with the energy of a puppy. 

He’s in the park, minding his own business on a day off, and next thing he knows he’s on his back on the sidewalk, the big, oversized, sloppy tongue licking at his face over and over. Hyungwon’s petrified for a moment, the creature’s wings pinned to its sides and its scales emitting a heat just high enough to feel like it would burn if he were to directly touch them. It’s taloned feet crunch the concrete near his head like its tinfoil, and he’s at a loss as to what to do. Usually the things he sees prefer to be left to their own devices and most certainly don’t look at him like they’re begging to be told what a good boy they are.

“Angela! Off, now!”

The dragon-like creature launches itself off Hyungwon’s chest and bounds over to a young man’s side who seems a bit too short to be policing a creature like that. Hyungwon raises a skeptical brow, propping himself up on his elbows as he takes in the stranger’s appearance. He doubts this man doesn’t even know what kind of creature he’s dealing with, other people never do. He’ll probably turn on the news in a couple days to hear about a cute young man found dead in his apartment, half-eaten to death by his dog that’s somehow gone missing in the middle of the night.

“Cool dog,” Hyungwon comments, standing up and brushing himself off. “What breed is that, again? I always forget.” It’s a test, of course. He’ll ask what breed to see if the guy really knows what he’s dealing with, and if he doesn’t he’ll figure out with some mild internet stalking where he lives and set the wyvern free before it can kill him. He doesn’t allow himself to do many things with his gift, but he’ll do this much on occasion.

But, surprisingly, the question seems to genuinely stump the young man. He makes a noise of confusion, glancing down to the wyvern then back up to Hyungwon’s face. There’s something in his eyes, something oddly aged despite him seeming very close to Hyungwon’s age.

“Thanks, she’s a… um,” he stumbles, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He glances off to the side, his eyes instantly brightening. “A… golden retriever?” He chuckles awkwardly, patting the top of the wyvern’s head. Hyungwon purses his lips, looking casually in the direction he had looked. Where a real golden retriever just so happens to be standing… Hyungwon looks back quickly to—Angela, was it?—and watches how she nuzzles closer to the stranger. 

“She’s beautiful,” Hyungwon notes, kneeling and offering out a hand. She instantly bounds towards him again, though this time she presses her scaly head against his palm. There’s a pleasant warmth instead of the burn he’d been expecting, “You should bring her by my shop some time, we have a grooming service. We’re over at—”

“Um, sorry,” the man chuckles, shaking his head with a knowing air. “I don’t think she’d fit in too well there… She’s uh, pretty high maintenance.” Bingo. Even if magical creatures can disguise themselves naturally around humans, normal animals can see through the guise and will go crazy if something like Angela is around.

“Yeah, wyverns tend to be that way.”

The words give the stranger pause, his gaze hardening in an instant almost protectively. He snaps his fingers, and Angela backs towards him, away from Hyungwon. Her scales start to glow an eerie shade of white, heat waves floating up off her, and Hyungwon raises his hands as he gulps thickly. Shit, Maybe he shouldn’t have been so blunt.

“I don’t mean any harm, I swear,” Hyungwon stammers, a bit nervous. “I-I just… I’ve never seen anything like her, or one so friendly. I didn’t think you knew what she was.” The stranger scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

“Of course I do, I wouldn't just keep a  _ wyvern _ around without being aware,” he says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “But how can  _ you _ see what she is?” Hyungwon shrugs, having asked himself that kind of question for as long as he could remember. 

“Being a freak runs in the family,” he answers. The stranger hums, eyeing Hyungwon up and down for a moment before patting Angela’s head again. That seems to appease her, her scales reverting to the muted ashy tone that glimmers in the sunlight.

“I’m Kihyun,” the stranger introduces himself. “My family also has some… quirks.” He offers out a hand, and Hyungwon can’t help but be excited as he takes it. Even though he’s seen many things in his young life, he’s yet to see someone like him.

“Hyungwon,” he replies, shaking the offered hand gratefully. “Are… you new in town? It’s small and I’ve never seen you around.”

“Just moved here,” Kihyun confirms, nodding. Angela whines out a high-pitched sound, her claws scraping at the concrete, and Kihyun sighs. “I’ve gotta go, she needs to be fed.” He takes out his phone, offering it out after unlocking it. “Give me your number,” he says. Hyungwon doesn’t bother hiding his surprise… and he thought  _ he  _ was forward. Kihyun snickers, adding, “it isn’t every day you meet someone who can tell your dog isn’t a dog.”

“You call that a dog?” Hyungwon teases, taking the phone and putting in his number. He hands it back as Kihyun laughs, shaking his head. He eyes the number before locking his phone and slipping it into his pocket.

“You’ll be hearing from me soon~” he says, winking at Hyungwon as he passes by. Hyungwon hums, smirking as he watches Kihyun the wyvern owner walk away… 

Wow. And he thought today was going to be boring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for every kudo/comment!!!!!! They're what fuel me to keep writing! Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ReeLeeV1) to scream about Hyungki or MX in general with me!


End file.
